


Promise Ring

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: They made a promise to each other years ago but are they able to keep it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

All characters belong to JK Rowling

* * *

I stand on my balcony looking at the ring on my finger, remembering the promise we made to each other back in fifth year....

 

Those were the days we pretended to be enemies just because you snubbed me on the train. Since I'm proud and so happens you were, we couldn't make a public apology to each other. The rumors got around and we didn't know how to over come them than. So in secret we were friends, it was hard I will admit but worth it. The years went by and we came closer than just friends. 

Surprisingly either of us had luck getting a girlfriend. Sure we both had interest but the girls only wanted the fame or the money. I found them too shallow while you tried to over look that fact.  When you owled me to meet you at our meeting place, I knew something was wrong. The north tower the one place Filch didn't look was our spot. 

When I got here and saw you sitting on the edge I ran to you and held you in my arms while silent tears fell down your face. 

"All she wants to do is talk about him," you said slowly, "She doesn't care about me at all. And-and I though we had a connection. And I really thought that she-she would be my...first." 

I sighed and held you tighter but, I knew that nothing I did right than would have made you feel better. 

"I don't get girls." you muttered. 

I let out a hollow laugh, "Nobody does."

I don't know how long we sat there before you spoke again. 

"Do you still have..." you paused. 

"Still have what?"

You shifted in my arms, "You know..." you cleared your throat, "...will it be a...white wedding?"

I sat there thinking what the hell are you talking about when it dawned on me, "Do I still have my V card?"

You cleared your throat, "Erm yes."

I chuckled, "Yes, I would be more embarrassed to say no."

You sighed than snuggled deeper into my arms. It was a long stretch of silence before you spoke again.  

"I've been thinking...we don't have luck with the opposite sex. And I don't think I ever...and in all honesty I want my...first time with someone I can trust. A-and there's no one I trust more than...you."

I grew still at what you were saying, unwilling to say anything that might stop you from talking. 

"But I don't want it too soon, cause...well you never know."

I nodded in agreement but still didn't say anything. 

"Will...you be my first? If...I don't find anybody?"

I was shocked at what you asked but excited that you wanted me to be your first and that you...you could be mine. 

"Really?"

You nodded, "Yes but not right now, we'll wait until...we are...twenty-one. It gives us time, you know...in case we fall in love...or something."

I nodded in agreement but of course I'll never love anyone else besides you. 

"Well we have to get something to show our...commitment," I said, "We are going to Hogmeade this weekend. There's  Gladrags Wizardwear."

You turned to face me and you frowned.   
"No, not robes or anything. We'll out grow them or they'll get lost or ripped or something. Hmm...how about that shop by Hogs Head?"

You had me stumped for a moment, "Oh you mean Madame Yes Artifacts the antique shoppe."

"Yes that's the one."

"I hope we find something there, if not than we could wait until we go to Diagon Alley."

"Hmm," you wrinkled your nose, "No I don't want to wait that long. I hate to sound like a brat but...I want it now."

I laughed and gave you a light squeeze, "But you make a cute brat."

I dug my face in your dark hair, smelling your intoxicating scent. I started lightly kissing your head and moved down to your neck. You let out a sigh and arched more into me. It took all my self control not to take it further.  

As we sat there the sky started to lighten up.   
"We better get going, double Potions in the morning. Last thing we need is  for Snape to give you detention for Saturday. Knowing him he will." 

You groaned and stretched, "But I was having such a good sleep. Five more minutes."

I smiled and picked you up. We both got under your cloak and walk quietly down to the dungeons. It was mixed up, I should have been the one walking you to your dorm but since I had no invisibility cloak we had to play by your rules. I waited outside my dorm and listened to you walk away, I couldn't see you but I knew you were there. 

The rest of the week passed by so slow, the weekend didn't come fast enough. We planned to meet by Zonkos than duck under the cloak so no one would see us together. 

Upon entering the shop you were amazed by their collection of sneak scopes and I practically had to drag you away from the Quidditch memorabilia. 

"Let's look for what we came here for than you can have fun looking around." I said as I wondered towards a glass case. 

My eyes looked over dusty necklaces, old coins, stained letters and a pair of rings...which caught my eye because one was sliver and the other gold. 

"Are they a set?" I asked the wrinkled old witch who was reading the news paper. 

"Indeed they are young master. Mind you they would look good on their own but I'm selling them as a set."

I turned and motioned for you to come. As you looked at the rings your eyes grew big and you nodded. 

"May we have a look at them?"

The old witch nodded and lazily waved her wand and the rings floated out of the case and landed in front of us. I picked up the thin sliver one while you picked up the gold one. 

"Hmm," you muttered, "It won't go on."

"Here."  
I handed you the sliver ring while I took the gold. It fit like a glove on my ring finger. I looked up smiling at you. 

"How much are they?" I asked. 

"Six hundred gallons."

Your mouth dropped open, "They are how much? We aren't getting them, they are way to exp-"

"We'll take them you can bill my vault. And don't you give me that look, you love them not to mention they are magical. The rings will adjust themselves to fit if we grow." I raised my eyebrow at the witch. 

"Yes they will don't worry," she replied. 

You gave me a look but didn't say anything. After giving the witch my vault number I took your hand and led you outside and behind the shop. I took my hand with the ring on it and grabbed your hand that had the other ring. 

"With these rings, we bind the promise that we made to each other." I said as I looked into your eyes. 

"A promise that shall be kept until we turn twenty-one or if we fall in love."

We slowly let go and let our hands fall to our sides. But something felt...incomplete. So without thinking I gently grabbed the front of your robes and brought you closer and gave you a light kiss. Just as I was about to pull away you crushed your lips into mine. When I ran my tongue over your lips you opened them eagerly. I explored your mouth, slowly going over the sweet spot making you moan quietly. We broke apart smiling at each other, out of breathe. You were as flushed as I was. 

"I'm a little cold," you say smiling sheepishly. 

That's when I noticed we landed in a snow bank. Giggling I pulled you up and dusted you off. You took my face in your hands and kissed me one more time. 

"Now our promise is sealed," you whisper against my lips.   
I lightly held your hand as you started to walk away, so you turned back one more time smiled than disappeared under your cloak....

 

That was six years ago and so many things happened since than. There were so many times I thought I would never see you again.

Your birthday was a week ago, we are both tweny-one now and yet you are not with me. It was too much to hope that you wouldn't fall in love. 

"And too much to hope that you loved me." I muttered to myself. 

I sighed as I leaned over the railing and watched people walk along the street. My flat was dark and cool for I haven't  lit a fire yet. Than I heard the door open. Housekeeping probably. 

"Rosa, I'm home, I'm sorry I didn't let you know."

"Who's Rosa? Your wife?" said a very familiar voice. 

I froze, it was too much to hope. I probably fell asleep again. 

"No," I said lowly, "She's the housekeeper."

I heard a snort.   
"Figured, you were never much of a house keeper."

Than I felt soft hands caress my bare arms and gentle kisses on my back. 

"I thought you'd never come..." I whispered. 

"I made a promise didn't I? I always keep my promises...especially to the ones I love," his breath against my back made me shiver. 

I felt his teeth graze my shoulder, at the slight pain I knew I wasn't dreaming, again. I turned around and grabbed the man who was lost to me until now. I nestled my face in his hair while my hands threw off his coat. Stepping back slightly I could see the faint scars crisscrossing his chest in the moonlight. I ran my hands over his lean body. 

"I missed you so much,"  he said before rubbing his face against me, "So, so much."

I could feel a wetness on my chest so I started rubbing his back, "Shhh it's okay now. We're together now that's all that matters."

I picked him up and carried him to the bed and covered us up with the blanket. I lay beside him hearing him breathe, I pictured this moment so many times, it was ecstasy just being with him. Just than he moaned and I felt a arm reach across my body and he dug his nails into my arm as he dragged me over him. 

So I sat up and straddled his hips while running my hands over his body while he moaned. I leaned over and covered him with my body, with my face inches from his.  

"How-"

I silenced him with a kiss ,"There'll be time to talk later Harry...we have all the time in the world."

I kissed him again, deeper this time savoring his taste on my tongue. He moaned and arched more into me. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my wand and said a wordless spell removing our clothes. 

"You were always good with wordless spells." he chuckled.  
   
"I'm good at many things," I whispered as I nibbled his ear, "I'm a natural."

I slowly I slid my hand over his stomach and grasped his harden member making him gasp. Smiling I capture his mouth and gently grind myself against him as I stroke his cock. He wrapped his legs around me forcing me closer, moaning into my mouth. 

I moved my hands back up his sides and grabbed his arms forcing them up over his head. I planted kisses over his throat and chest paying special attention to his nipples. My teeth grazed over one making him moan louder, so I gently bit harder making him gasp. 

He thrusted up against me, that movement almost sent me over the edge. I claimed his mouth again. He groaned. 

"P-puh-please...uhhh p-p-please nuuhh D-Drauh-Draco!"

I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. But I was going to make him say it, no matter how long it took. I started kissing and sucking at his neck while continuing to grind against him. 

"Drauh-Drauh-Draco nuhh p-p-puhlease ahhh! J-juh uhhh please juh-just en-enter ahhh!"

I slipped my hand back down and gently squeezed the head. 

"Ahhh!" he groaned. 

I rubbed slowly up and down pulling back his foreskin, and rubbed my finger in the precum. 

"Just what?" I panted in his ear. 

He moaned and thrusted up in my hand, "En-enter muh-me p-puh-ahhh lease!"  

I smiled to myself as I reach over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out lube. Coating my finger I gently ease his legs open so he was laying spread-eagle. 

"Are you comfy?"

He nodded. I quickly grabbed my wand and whispered a  cleansing spell.  He giggled, "Th-that tingled."

I shook my head at him, with my coated finger I trace a circle around his rose bud making him gasp and thrust towards my finger. I very slowly inserted my finger into the tight space making him moan. It was so tight, I moved my finger farther in wiggling slowly trying to lube it. 

"Ohhh ahhh Drauh-Drauh that f-f-feels ohhh," he moans.  
The muscles contracted around my finger. 

"Relax, just relax," I breathed. 

I felt it getting loose so I put another finger in making him gasp again and move against my hand. 

"Muh-muh-more! P-please juh-juh-ahhh!"

I leaned forward and kissed him while removing my fingers. I sucked on his tongue while my hand rubbed circles on his stomach. He jerked forward rubbing his cock against mine making me moan in pleasure. 

I grabbed a pillow and place it under his lower back. Taking the lube again I put some on my sensitive cock making my self moan just by touching it than covering his enterance. 

"Are you ready?" I panted. 

He just nodded unable to speak. 

I ready myself as I held on to his hips and ever so slowly pushed myself into him, he groaned loudly. It was so tight and so hot I almost lost myself right there but I kept going until I was fully in him. It throbbed around my cock, the heat was almost unbarible. I started pulling out again making him moan and shout, I quickly silenced him with a kiss. 

Encouraged by his reaction I pulled until I was almost out than pushed slowly back in. Again he groaned than thrusted into me making me moan loudly. I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me as I started picking up speed. 

Both of us started moaning as we thrusted into each other. It wasnt long until he shouted and came over both of us coating us with his seed. The muscles contracted wildly around my cock, I knew I wouldn't last much longer, I gave a few more thrusts before I yelled and came inside of him. 

Spent, I lay over him panting my head againt his chest listening to his heart beat wildly while he stroked my hair. I felt myself grow limp as I pulled myself out with a low pop sound. I closed my eyes enjoying his fingers through my hair. I heard him yawn and stretch beneath me. I looked at him. 

"Are you tired?"

"Mhmm." he nodded sleepily closing his eyes. 

"Oh no you don't. I waited for this night for a long time."  
I started kissing his chest moving up to his neck. 

"The night is young Harry," I breathed against his throat, "You have enough time to sleep when your dead."

At this he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Bring it."

* * *

A\N-This is my first sex scene...ever! So I hope I did good. And I hope you enjoyed reading it, I had fun writing it ;D


End file.
